


The Small Things

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: BoKuroo Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: The one in which Bokuto gets a boyfriend, everyone has a sudden revelation, and Konoha can't even begin to understand how all this happened.





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2019  
> Day Three: April 3rd - Intimacy

“I just feel like I have to do something big, you know?  Because it’s Valentines and it’s our first one together and our last one as high schoolers so it has to be big and memorable.”  Sarukui spoke up after they had been studying for exactly sixty-two seconds. Sarukui was the only one of them with a significant other so the rest of the Fukurodani third years just stared blankly at him, various utensils hovering in air as they struggled to grasp the concept of pressure on a lovers holiday.

 

“You have to watch out for that,” Komi let out a long, deep sigh that only a heartbroken teenager could produce.  His own girlfriend had broken up with him before Nationals, stating that she wanted to be a priority in someone's life.  None of them had understood that either and Akaashi had looked increasingly constipated the longer they discussed it in the locker room.  “Girls crave big romantic gestures.” He was booed by the rest of the boys for that one, dodging flying pencils and a whole pencil case at one point.

 

“Everyone loves big romantic gestures, unless you’re dead inside.”  Sarukui gave Komi a pointed look.

 

“I don’t know.”  Bokuto spoke up, which was really a surprise to all of them that he had been so quiet up until that point.  But then they saw his phone in his hand, the one Washio had confiscated earlier so that Bokuto would be forced to study.  His eyes didn’t leave the screen as he typed an absurd amount of emojis, seemingly trying to bring back hieroglyphics single-handedly.  “Small gestures are important too.”

 

“Yeah but big ones are more important.”  Komi said. He wasn’t much invested in the conversation but he was invested in putting off studying economics.

 

“Think of it this way.”  Bokuto slapped his phone down onto the table, they all glanced at the screen and weren’t even surprised to see who Bokuto had stolen his phone back for.  The picture on the screen for the person looked like two pillows with a hand smashed on top but they all knew how one Kuroo Tetsurou slept. “You could skip eating all day and have one big meal at the end and yeah, you’d be fine I’m sure but you’d be starving all day?”  Konoha narrowed his eyes as they all thought over Bokuto’s words.

 

“Are we getting dumber or is Bokuto actually making sense?”  Konoha asked, earning a indignant sound from Bokuto who tried to throw his English book at Konoha before being stopped by Washio.

 

“So you’re saying I should be doing what?  Getting her a single flower everyday instead of buying her a bouquet on Valentine's Day?”  Sarukui pulled a face. “How am I ever going to afford that?” He asked, opening his already empty wallet.  A candy fell out and everyone made a grab for it as Sarukui cried out.

 

“You could pick a flower for her.”  Washio offered as he unwrapped the pilfered candy before popping it into his mouth.

 

“That’s just _things_.”  Bokuto said, picking up his phone once more when it pinged with a new message.  He beamed brightly at whatever was written.

 

“Where’s Akaashi when you need him?”  Sarukui slumped against the table, mourning the loss of his last candy and the fact that his girlfriend was liable to break up with him because he was useless and he had useless friends.

 

“He has to study for his own exams.”  Bokuto answered helpfully in a completely unhelpful way considering they all already knew that.  “Plus you don’t need him when you’ve got the best, most smartest person around!”

 

“You’re right.”  Sarukui sat up suddenly and Bokuto preened happily.  “Komi your brother has been dating the same girl for three years, is he home?”  Bokuto whined as they all laughed.

 

“I meant me!”  Bokuto pressed his chin against the table, pouting up at them all until they stopped laughing and prompted him to explain himself.  “Big, flashy displays of affection are awesome! Like when my parents had to go take care of my grandma for a week when she broke her hip and I was alone so Kuroo came over and kept my company and we’d go back to his house for dinner most nights and he even made me bentos for that whole week!”

 

The other four teens watched Bokuto with varying degrees of emotions as something seemed to be clicking into place for all of them.  Bokuto, bolstered by their undivided attention, continued on.

 

“And that was great and he’s the best bro for doing that but it’s the little things too, right?”  Bokuto sat up a little straighter as he really got into recounting everything. “Like when he stays for extra practices during camps just to help me out even though he gets tired at like nine o’clock or when he laughs so hard he has to put his hand on my shoulder to keep him upright and it’s all warm- oh, and how he always sends me bad Japanese translations of movies when he knows I had a bad day.  Or when he lets me sleep on his shoulder on the train because I always get really tired on them, I don’t know why but Akaashi always wakes me up because he’s worried that if I fall asleep when no one is there I’ll just be on the train forever but Kuroo lets me sleep and is even a good enough bro to let me use him as a pillow. And he-”

 

“Dude.”  Konoha interrupted.

 

“Are you and the cat dating?”  Komi asked bluntly.

 

“It makes so much sense now.”  Sarukui covered his mouth as if everything were falling into place before him.

 

“What?  No!” Bokuto shook his head, waving his arms when that didn’t seem to be enough.  “I mean I love Kuroo, he’s like the best person ever? His laugh is so ugly and loud and it always makes me laugh and all his jokes go over my head because he’s way too smart but I just like the way he looks so proud when he tells one.  And yeah sometimes we hold hands but that’s only so we don’t get separated in a crowd, you know how distracted I can get. And he sometimes lets me sleep in his bed but that’s just because Kenma is usually using the guest futon! And we do kind of cuddle on the couch while watching movies and he says it’s so I don’t get scared but he’s the one who tries to hide behind me and-”  Bokuto trailed off as he stared into space.

 

The echoing silence in the room was suddenly broken by the pinging of Bokuto’s phone.  They all looked down to see not one, not two but three heart emojis followed by a gif of someone doing a very exaggerated wink.

 

“Huh.”  Bokuto sent back at least five kissy emojis, an automatic response he didn’t even seem to be aware of.  He closed out of the conversation with Kuroo before dialing Akaashi’s number and putting it on speaker.

 

“You’re supposed to be studying.”  Akaashi’s dry tone came through the tiny speaker.

 

“Hey hey hey ‘kaash!  I was just wondering if I’m dating Kuroo?”  Bokuto asked.

 

“If you have to ask then you probably have your answer.”  Akaashi said, tone hardly changing but they had all grown to know the second year fairly well.  He was putting on an exasperated front but he could barely hide the fondness there too. “Here, you take this.”  Akaashi said to someone else in the room.

 

“Hello?”  Kuroo’s slightly higher pitched voice came on the line, sounding confused.

 

“Kuroo!”  Bokuto yelled happily.  “What are you doing with Akaashi?”

 

“I came over to keep Kenma company and he was already here.”  Kuroo answered.

 

“More like you barged in and now won’t leave.”  Kenma’s flat voice drifted to the speaker.

 

“Cool, oh hey Kuroo?”  Bokuto asked as Kuroo hummed in answer.

 

“He’s not gonna just-” Konoha mumbled but Bokuto kept speaking.

 

“Are we dating?”

 

“Oh he did, he did just ask.”  Konoha rubbed his face as Washio rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

“Do you want to?”  Kuroo asked, voice softer than he probably meant it to be.

 

“Yes.”  Bokuto answered after only thinking about it for half a second.

 

“Great, want to watch scary movies and order take out for Valentines day?”  Kuroo asked casually though Bokuto could picture the big, slightly lopsided grin on his face all too clearly.

 

“That sounds great!”  Bokuto cheered, wondering if maybe he could do some extra chores around the house to get money to buy Kuroo flowers.  The others had mentioned flowers for valnetines, right?

 

“I’ll let you pick the food if you get all your homework done before this weekend.”  Kuroo bribed.

 

“Deal!”  Bokuto answered quickly, already pulling books and papers to himself, most of them not his own.

 

“I should go, Kenma is getting jealous.”  Kuroo spoke up and they all heard the ‘get out of my house’ in the background before Bokuto yelled out a goodbye.

 

Bokuto buckled down, filling out answers to a maths homework that already had Komi’s name written on the top of it.  Komi thought about correcting him but Bokuto was pretty decent at maths and Komi was admittedly not so much, so he let it go.

 

“What the fuck just happened?”  Konoha cried out in disbelief.


End file.
